Reno- What Makes a Man: Crush
by SilkenNightmare
Summary: Young Reno helps someone (no, not a FF someone, sorry). See, he isn't so bad after all *g*. Meant to be sweet.


Disclaimer: I don't own Reno, or Midgar, or the train. I do however own Tod (who waves and says: hi!) like that's any great achievement.  
AN: Third in the series. I'm running out of ideas for this, so e-mail me and give me suggestions, you know, so I don't, like, have to think or something awful like that. Okay, this is rather cheerful, and just in case you're worried, no, there is no threat from the original characters. They should go away, back into my mind, after this story. This is meant to be kinda sweet, don't worry, the next ones pretty dark *eg*. I put Reno at 11 or 12 in this. Thanks for reading, please review. Constructive criticism greatly desired, oh, and yes, I know the plot line's rather cliche, sorry.   
  
  
  
  


Reno- What Makes a Man: Crush  
  
  
  
_"Stay on the streets of this town, and they'll be carvin' you up alright,"_-Bruce Springsteen, Dancing in the Dark 

  
  
  
He threw his head back and laughed, "What high life?" he asked, eyes dancing.  
  
"I'll have you know I come from a decent and respectable family." The girl sneered at him.  
  
"Yeah?" he bounded up next to her, too close for comfort. He had been bothering her for about five minutes now.  
  
"Yes." She said, before looking away from him.  
  
He turned around, walking backwards, so he could face her. "Well, where are they now?" he smiled, still cheerful. So far all she had told him was that she came from upper Midgar, the plate, as if he couldn't tell by her clothes, her attitude.  
  
"I-I don't know." She tried to walk around him.  
  
"Don't know?" He asked, a little worried now, he had wanted to give her a little trouble, yes, but if she was really wandering around the slums blind she was in a lot more than a 'little trouble' "you lost? Or abandoned? Or what?"  
  
"I'm lost! My Mom and Dad would never leave me here," she looked with obvious distaste at their surroundings.   
  
"Well, doesn't that suck. Where are they?" Reno cocked his head and leaned forward, trying to catch her eyes.   
  
"If I knew I wouldn't be lost." She replied, in a prim voice Reno could only describe as little miss bitch.   
  
He rolled his eyes, "Well, what do you remember?"   
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Because I'm a decent little punk and I want to take you home." And not find you dead or raped in the street next week, he added to himself.  
  
She looked at him appraisingly for a moment. "We got separated at the train station."   
  
"Oh, that's great." Reno sighed.  
  
She heard the sarcasm in his voice, "Why? Can't you just take me back there? I'm sure they'll be looking for me."  
  
"Well, I can, but…"  
  
"But what?"   
  
"Its not exactly the safest trip." He sighed again, they were miles and at least two gang territories from the train station, how on earth had she managed to wander that far? And still be fully intact? "Ah well, I guess it's all we can do. C'mon." He waved for her to follow him.  
  
She looked skeptical, then shrugged, what else could she do? And followed.   
  
They moved at a fast pace through alleys and small streets, occasionally jumping walls. Trying to make the trip as short and out of sight as possible. Still, they were attracting some attention, Reno himself wasn't an odd sight, everybody knew him, however a pretty girl in a conservative dress certainly was.   
  
"It's not too much further," he said, helping her over a small fence.   
  
"Thank God." She murmured in response, "I don't think I can take much more of this."  
  
They jogged down another alley, coming out into a fairly large, nearly empty street. Reno reached it first, and almost managed to back up before the sole occupants on the road noticed him. Almost.  
  
The oldest, a twenty something ass who had caught Reno stealing once, waved with frightening cheerfulness. Even then there was a possibility of escape, they wouldn't necessarily bother with Reno, he turned meaning to grab the girl and run the other way, but she was already past him, in the street. Oh, no, Reno thought, and closed his eyes, they'll never leave her alone.   
  
The twenty something man smiled, "Hey friends," he called, warm mockery in his voice, "what's up? Got a girlfriend Reno?" he approached the girl slowly.  
  
With a heart felt sigh, Reno walked back into the street, "Yeah," he said, trying to sound light.  
  
"Kinda high class for you ain't she?" The man cocked his head to the side and smiled, still looking amiable. Naturally he had caught on to her clothes, the way she walked, and labeled her as a victim, rather like Reno had earlier, only he had a mind for more than teasing.  
  
"Just lucky I guess." Reno smiled back, he would prefer not to be in this situation, but now that he was he might as well face it bravely.  
  
"You're face healed nicely," The young man smiled, "Now come on, Reno, what's really going on here?" He rocked back on his heels, "We're friends, hell blood brothers." His smile was vicious.  
  
Yeah, Reno thought, and who caused that blood exchange? He had had a nasty run in with the group six months before, when he stole one's wallet.  
  
That was before he carried a gun.  
  
He could use that gun now, but there were four of them and only one of him, he could shoot the leader, one of the others, maybe a third, and find himself killed by the forth, he would have done it anyway if it wasn't for the girl. Besides, so far the men weren't being too terrible.  
  
"Look, I gotta get her to the train station, she's lost, so be a gentleman and let us go this time." Reno grit his teeth and sacrificed some pride, "please."  
  
The young man rolled his head to the side, "Sure," he said, smiling simply, "why not." He gave a mocking bow and moved away, "For you princess."  
  
Reno couldn't tell if the comment was directed to him or the girl, he really hoped it was the girl.  
  
"Come on," he said softly to her, "Let's go." He took her hand and trotted down the street, trying to ignore the calls behind him.  
  
"Don't be a stranger Reno!" The man called from behind, amid the laughter of his friends, "drop in anytime, we'll have a party!"  
  
Reno didn't slow until they were well down the next alley.   
  
"Who were those guys?" the girl asked, looking up at him with respect for the first time.  
  
"They're just some punks that like to give me trouble. The guy who was doing all the talkin', he's Tod, he's the boss. He's the ones who cut up my face." He pointed to the twin scars just under his eyes.  
  
"Oh, how awful." She frowned at him, concern in her eyes.  
  
They made the rest of the journey in silence, and sure enough, when they reached the train station her parents were there, frantic looks and all.  
  
"Mommy!" the girl called, waving frantically.  
  
The woman looked up, "Oh, Allie!" She cried, rushing toward the girl.  
  
The girl, Allie, turned to Reno as her mother and father ran towards them, "Thanks a lot," she said, "I suppose you aren't so terrible." She smiled slightly and leaned in to kiss his cheek.  
  
Reno blushed, "No problem…" He mumbled.  
  
Allie smiled at him again, then turned to walk away with her parents, who were clutching her hands and looking at her with joy and worry etched into their faces.  
  
Reno just grinned behind them. He had certainly been kissed before, by both boys and girls, both tenderly and violently, but never so sweetly.  
  
He smiled at her retreating form, and vowed to marry her one day.  
  
  



End file.
